


A Severely Questionable Influence

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Ragar drops by the manor to pay Raizel a visit.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Ragar Kertia, Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Severely Questionable Influence

It was quiet on the manor grounds, the strange stillness of note even in the context of solemn Lukedonia.

It was… unsettling, somehow. A sense of disquiet grew within his heart and mind and in the growing certainty that this was somehow abnormal. Silence was such a natural state of existence here for so long, and yet now it weighed upon him heavy, blunt, and cold. 

Something was lacking, absent.

As Ragar stood respectfully erect outside the door to the Noblesse’s manor, the minutes ticked by and bled into hours. He suddenly realized what it was he was missing. What the entire atmosphere usually conveyed to him. 

He let himself in, reverting back to old habits in Frankenstein’s absence.

Unwilling to break the silence himself, Ragar slipped soundlessly through the immaculate hallways and stairwells of Sir Raizel’s home, at last finding himself before the door to the only room that the Noblesse ever seemed to occupy.

Here at last, he announced his presence with a short, deliberate knock. He did not wait for an answer before letting himself inside. Much as he had done before Frankenstein’s arrival, Sir Raizel turned from his silent vigil at the window, the one patch of brightness in the otherwise cave-like sitting room. 

Well, no longer quite so reminiscent of a cave. Glistening oil lamps and colorful floral arrangements graced polished wooden side-tables between tastefully upholstered couches and chairs, and the room was free of its customary layers of dust and cobwebs. Ragar had to consciously take in these details, the memory of stale decay appearing unbidden in his mind. It had only been absent for a few short years, after all. He breathed in deeply, the soft scent of flowers and fresh air mingling pleasantly.

The oil lamps had long since burned themselves out, no longer touting their bold declarations of bright human innovation.

Sir Raizel appeared extinguished as well. He nodded in solemn expectation, awaiting the Lord’s orders, but there was no light in his tired eyes.

Ragar stood still just inside the open door, abruptly struck with uncertainty. This was to be his first time calling on the Noblesse for social reasons. Normally, when he came alone it was to request Frankenstein’s company or sparring assistance. When he came on behalf of Lukedonia, he was accompanied by the Landegre clan leader as a show of respect. Two clan leaders to present their Noblesse with the will of the Lord.

After a long moment, Raizel gave his quiet apology for Frankenstein’s absence. With nothing further to offer, he turned back to his window.

Ragar remained in place, his own desires at war with what could potentially be seen as offensive or invasive to Sir Raizel. 

The sun dipped low and the moon rose heavy in the sky. Stars flickered in and out of view. Pink morning light bled through the window, framing Sir Raizel’s delicate figure in warmth.

“May I make you a pot of tea, Sir Raizel?”

Raizel turned to level his hypnotic gaze once again at Ragar. The sun rose fully in the sky behind him. He gave a single elegant nod before returning to his view.

***

Ragar had never beforecontrived to make a pot of tea. What he brought back with him to Sir Raizel’s sitting room was something more akin to a leafy soup than the delicate, sweetened offering Frankenstein presented. 

Raizel took a single sip, his expression flat as a pane of glass. Then he slowly replaced the cup to its saucer and helped himself to one of the small cakes that Ragar had pilfered from the cold room during his search for tea leaves.

After a moment, he motioned for Ragar to be seated next to him. Before long, they were both contentedly nibbling at chilled lemon cakes and enjoying the gentle birdsong that drifted in on the morning breeze. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, their discomfort cut away by the mutual enjoyment of Frankenstein’s sweets. It did not occur to Raizel to strike up any sort of conversation, and eventually Ragar felt heartened enough by their apparent comradery to consider what other activities Sir Raizel might enjoy.

“Has Frankenstein introduced you to sex?” 

Ragar volunteered his question with the casual confidence and optimism of one who is relatively assured of a favorable response. His own intimacy with his sparring partner had begun almost immediately after they had begun practicing together, the heat of battle stirring their blood, exciting and arousing them both. 

Frankenstein’s passion was intoxicating. And the human spent a significantly greater amount of time in the company of Sir Raizel. The Noblesse was even known to regularly consume food and drink since his arrival, so it made sense to him that he would be indulging in other such human activities, as well.

The Noblesse did not answer, instead looking away as a hot flush colored his cheeks. 

That was not the response that Ragar had been expecting. Mortification filled him, his own words coloring him crimson. He sat frozen on the edge of his seat, unsure of how to rectify the situation. 

He eventually settled on refreshing Sir Raizel’s plate, serving him three delicately frosted cakes all at once in an attempt to make amends for his breach of etiquette. To his dismay, the Noblesse made no move to claim them.

“He has shown it to me in his sleeping state. I have witnessed sex as he envisions it in his dreams." Raizel grew quiet then, not knowing how quite to describe the puzzling configuration of ropes that seemed necessary for the endeavor. 

Sir Raizel's quiet admission had been uttered with the air of something close to guilt. It was undeniably rude to invade the privacy of anyone else’s mind, though Ragar now understood better than most how intrusive and noisy the human butler could be.

Certain in the purity of his Noblesse, Ragar rose to his rescue and reassurance. “Frankenstein has not yet learned to appropriately shield his thoughts. It is something I have not mentioned to avoid causing embarrassment, but I shall bring it up at our next spar.” He rose from his seat next to Raizel and dipped into a respectful bow. 

When he straightened, he found his gaze met by an even rosier Raizel. Ragar waited patiently for the Noblesse to speak his mind.

“It is something Frankenstein strongly desires, but his dreams are broken and I do not understand all of what he wants.” Raizel’s gaze dipped back to his small pile of cakes, the sun rising entirely out of view of the window.

“It is enjoyable,” offered Ragar, falling back on his earlier reasoning for bringing it up in the first place. "It is something that humans practice with those they feel attraction towards.” He let the implications hang heavy in the air, ripe for Sir Raizel’s indulgence if the Noblesse so chose.

After careful consideration, Raizel accepted his offering. “If you are interested in engaging in sex with me, I will make preparations.”

Ragar nodded respectfully. “I will prepare, as well.”

***

As Frankenstein approached the manor, he was met with the unfamiliar sounds of a struggle. His cheerful demeanor dissolved in an instant, the provisions he'd collected from the human world slipping through nerveless fingers to land forgotten in the dirt. An icy panic filled his stomach, terror twisting his heart as he all but flew to his master’s aid. 

He tore through the sitting room door with an uncontained violence, splintering the door frame and hammering cracks in the smoothly papered wall. Coiled to strike, he scanned the room for the thrice damned Urokai, for Zarga, for Lagus, for anyone at all who he’d ever had reason to suspect of targeting his poor, demure master. Hell, he would have struck down the Lord himself had he found him there in Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel’s sitting room under such circumstances. Violet aura arced off his frame, his hands blackened and clawed.

He was utterly unprepared for the sight that awaited him.

“What—

“Ragar, what the _hell_!?”

Then Frankenstein’s words failed him, an impressive feat that no enemy had yet to accomplish.

Furniture and decorations had been knocked over and pushed aside in a scene that defied any reasonable explanation. Raizel and Ragar stood frozen in place, Ragar crouched to strike with both daggers drawn, a look of great confusion and concern on his face. Loops of sleek, golden cord were loosely twisted around his waist and throat, and Frankenstein followed it in stunned disbelief across the room to his master. Raizel was delicately poised on the other side of a small, velvet couch, both ends of the golden cord held firmly in his pale, graceful hands.

No matter how he turned it over in his mind, the scene made absolutely no sense at all. 

After a long, awkward silence, Frankenstein sprung upon Ragar, barreling him to the ground even as his friend dismissed his soul weapons and dipped his head in greeting. He smoothly pinned the unresisting assassin to the floor, holding him prone against the plush rug and polished wood. Ragar blinked up at him in silence, his embarrassment under the circumstances absolutely puzzling to the human now straddling his chest.

“Ragar, what the hell were you doing with my master!?” 

Frankenstein stiffened as he felt the unfamiliar weight of a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he looked up into Raizel’s severely flushed face, his fury and confusion at complete odds with the two noble's expressions.

“Frankenstein, we were having sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this point Ragar had only ever had sex after sparring, and Franken had been dreaming about Rai tying him up. :3


End file.
